familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nahor ben Terah
}} * Brother of Patriarch Abraham Biography In the account of Terah's family mentioned in Genesis 11:26-32, Nahor (Heb. נָחֹור Nāḥōr) is listed as the son of Terah, amongst two other brothers, Abram and Haran (v.26,27). His grandfather was Nahor, son of Serug. Nahor married the daughter of his brother Haran, Milcah, his niece.v.29 They may all have been born and raised in the city of Ur: the biblical account states that "Haran died before his father Terah in the land of his birth, in Ur of the Chaldeans" (Genesis 11:28). In the King James Version, Nahor is also referred to as Nachor (Joshua 24:2). When Abram had an encounter with God, this brother directed his family to leave their native land and go to the land of Canaan. Terah, their father, coordinated the gathering of his family to journey west to their destination (Genesis 11:31). They followed the Euphrates River, with their herds, to the Paddan Aram region. This was about halfway along the Fertile Crescent between Mesopotamia and the Mediterranean, in what is now southeastern Turkey. In this region, Nahor and his family settled except for his brother Haran, who had died sometime ago back in Ur (v.28). The city where they settled, Harran, is the place where Nahor's father would die (v.32). Genesis 11 Narrative 26 And Terah lived seventy years, and begat Abram (Abraham), Nahor, and Haran. 27 Now these are the generations of Terah: Terah begat Abram, Nahor, and Haran; and Haran begat Lot. 28 And Haran died before his father Terah in the land of his nativity, in Ur of the Chaldees. 29 And Abram and Nahor took them wives: the name of Abram’s wife was Sarai; and the name of Nahor’s wife, Milcah, the daughter of Haran, the father of Milcah, and the father of Iscah. 30 But Sarai was barren; she had no child. 31 And Terah took Abram his son, and Lot the son of Haran his son’s son, and Sarai his daughter in law, his son Abram’s wife; and they went forth with them from Ur of the Chaldees, to go into the land of Canaan; and they came unto Haran, and dwelt there. 32 And the days of Terah were two hundred and five years: and Terah died in Haran. Genesis 11:24-32 Marriage and Family Marriage: Milcah Nahor continued his own travels and settled in the region of Aram Naharaim, where he founded the town of Nahor (Gen.24:10). Here, he and Milcah, daughter of Haran had eight sons. And it came to pass after these things, that it was told Abraham, saying, Behold, Milcah, she hath also born children unto thy brother Nahor; Huz his firstborn, and Buz his brother, and Kemuel the father of Aram, And Chesed, and Hazo, and Pildash, and Jidlaph, and Bethuel. And Bethuel begat Rebekah: these eight Milcah did bear to Nahor, Abraham’s brother. (Gen.22:20-23) Concubine : Reumah Nahor and his concubine, Reumah, also had four sons: Tebah, Gaham, Tahash and Maacah (Gen.22:24). # Bethuel ben Nahor - youngest son, father of Rebekah and Laban. References * Book of Genesis 11 * Terah - Biblical Figure disambiguation * Nahor - Biblical Figure disambiguation * 1 Chronicles 1:21-25 * Nahor - LDS Bible Dictionary * Nahor - Wikipedia Category:Biblical figures Category:Semetic Tribes Category:Lineage Adam to Jesus Category:Upgraded from info page